Betrayed Sequel to A Forbidden Love
by Dee Boggs
Summary: Will Phoebe and Cole ever be happy? Or will others get in the way?


Betrayed  
  
* 4 weeks after 'A Forbidden Love' *  
  
Prue sat in her office filing paper work on the vase she just auctioned.  
  
~Phone Rings~  
  
Prue: Prue Halliwell.....Oh hey Phoebe......uh hun.......ok I'll see you then......Bye  
  
She hangs up the phone and goes back to work. She is startled when Cole shimmers into her office  
  
Prue: COLE!!!! What are you doing here!?!?!?!  
  
Cole: I need your help  
  
Prue: why has one of your demon friends popped up again?  
  
Cole: No! It's about Pheobe  
  
Prue: what is it? is she in trouble??  
  
Cole: Prue clam down she's fine...it's just...well our anniversary is tomorrow and I don't know what to get her  
  
Prue: what's this the mighty Belthazor is being sensitive?  
  
Cole: haha joke all you want but I really wanna get her something special  
  
Prue: ok I think I can help....We just got a beautiful diamond necklace in..I can get it for you for ohh...$500  
  
Cole: 500 dollars!!!! Prue assitant district attroneys/ demons don't get paid THAT much  
  
Prue: Ok how much DO you have?  
  
Cole: $350  
  
Prue: I'll see what I can do  
  
Cole: thanks Prue  
  
As Cole turns to leave he says "Prue don't tell Pheobe I was here ok"  
  
Prue: No problem Cole!  
  
*Later that afternoon*  
  
Prue sat at a table at Quake waiting for Pheobe and Piper. She had been able to pull a few strings and get the necklace for Cole and only $300. She knew Pheobe was gonna love it. In fact she kinda wished she could be there to see the look on her face when he gave it to her. She didn't notice Phoebe standing next to her.  
  
Pheobe: Hello! Earth to Prue!  
  
Prue: Oh phoebe when did you get here?  
  
Pheobe: (as she sat down) just now....what were you thinking about?  
  
Prue: Oh nothing....where's Piper?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know  
  
They sit and talk for about 10 minute's when Piper walked up.  
  
Piper: Hey sorry I'm late...Leo and I kinda lost track of time  
  
Prue: Oh really *evil grin*  
  
Piper: *evil grin* So what were you guys talking about?  
  
Phoebe: Nothing really  
  
Prue: so what do you guys want to eat?  
  
Piper: Oh I don't know.....  
  
*One Hour Later*  
  
The girls sat at their table finishing their desert.  
  
Prue:.....No Piper the food was definately better when you were chef  
  
Phoebe: Hey can you guys go somewhere tomorrow night?  
  
Piper: why?  
  
Phoebe: well it's Cole and mine's anniversary and I wanted to surprise him  
  
Prue: Of course we will clear out for you Pheebe's  
  
Piper: So what are you guys gonna do?  
  
Phoebe: gee I don't know *evil grin*  
  
Piper: well I have a meeting at the club in 20 minutes so I better go  
  
Prue: Oh me too my lunch hour was over 10 minutes ago  
  
Piper: Phoebe are you headed home?  
  
Phoebe: No I have some research to do at the library  
  
Prue: ok well see you at home  
  
Phoebe: Bye  
  
Piper/Prue: Bye  
  
Phoebe went out and got in her car heading for the library. She got there and parked. As she was walking into the library she pumped into a man  
  
*Premintion*  
  
The man in what looked like the attic at the manor being attacked by a demon  
  
*Premintion*  
  
Man: I'm sorry.....are.....are you ok?  
  
Phoebe:umm yeah I think so....(holding out her hand for him to shake) Hi....I'm Pheobe  
  
Man: (shaking her hand) Jason  
  
Phoebe: nice to meet you  
  
Jason: like wise  
  
Pheobe: (stands looking at him for a while)...well i better be going  
  
Jason: Oh...yeah me too  
  
Pheobe continues up the steps. Jason take a few steps and then turns around  
  
Jason: ummm...Pheobe?  
  
Phoebe: yeah?  
  
Jason: I hope I'm not being to forward..but I would love it if we could have dinner sometime  
  
Phoebe opens her mouth about to say something  
  
Jason: (holding up his hand to silence her) you don't have to answer now..... here's my card.......call me  
  
With the Jason walks away leaving Phoebe standing there with his card....competely speechless Phoebe stood starring after Jason for a while. She finally snaps out of it and goes inside. She can't stop thinking about what to do  
  
Phoebe: (to herself) I can't call him I mean for God's sake I'm with Cole....but then again if I just never call that would be rude....Oh come on Phoebe you have the best boyfriend in the world.....of course Cole is a demon....but Jason is a mortal......a really cute mortal.....but I would have to hide being a witch... but he's so fine  
  
Librarian: shhhh Phoebe stops talking and tries to concentrate on her physcologhy paper *Later that night* Phoebe sat in her room with the phone in her lap and Jason's card in her hand. Cole shimmers into the room Phoebe: COLE!!! Cole: I'm sorry did I scare you? Phoebe: it's ok....how are you? "Fine" he says as he walks to the bed and sits down beside her gently kissing her on the cheek...."what are you doing?" he asks noticing the card and phone "Nothing" she says quickly putting away the card Cole: are you ok? Phoebe: yeah...why? Cole" I don't know you just seem.....different Phoebe: I'm just a little tired There is a knock on the door and Piper sticks her head inside Piper: Dinner's ready Phoebe: Ok Phoebe and Cole join Piper Prue and Leo downstairs for dinner Prue: So what are we having? Piper: Spagetti Prue: ooo yum *One hour later* Everyone had finished dinner and they were sitting on the couch talking Prue: Piper do you and Leo have plans tommorow night? Piper: I don't think so why? Prue: I was just wondering if you guys wanna come see a movie with me Leo: That sounds good Prue: ok Phoebe: well....I'm going to bed Piper: ok good night Cole: I'll be up in a minute honey Phoebe: ok Piper: Prue do you mind doing the dishes? Leo and I are going to bed Prue: No problem Phoebe, Piper, and Leo go upstairs and Cole helps Prue clear the dishes off the table Prue: thanks Cole: sure....umm listen Prue thanks again for the necklace Prue: it's no trouble Cole....I know she's gonna love it They finish the rest of the dishes in silence and head upstairs to bed Cole: night Prue Prue: (smiling) Good Night Cole *Next Morning* Phoebe woke up with sunlight shining in on her face Phoebe: Cole? She roles over to find that he isn't there Phoebe: (to herself) I wonder where he is The door opens and Cole comes in with a tray full of food. " Oh hi honey you're up" he says as he sets the tray down and kisses her " I was hoping I would be done before you woke up" Pheobe: Oh i'm sorry...this looks wonderful I can't believe you did this Cole: well.....Piper helped Phoebe laughs and starts to eat Phoebe: aww honey thank you Cole: well happy anniversary He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, the kiss starts to turn more passionate as he leans her back on the pillows and gently starts to unbutton her pajama top..... *One Hour Later* Phoebe and Cole were laying in each other's arms Phoebe: On my God I am so glad I have you Cole: Not as happy as I am Pheobe smiled and thought to herself "I can't even believe I even considered calling Jason." Pheobe and Cole stayed in bed all day. It was two oclock when Phoebe finally decided to get up Cole grabs her by the waist pulling her back to the bed "oh no honey just stay here with me forever" he said Phoebe: I can't..I have to take a shower...unless you want me to smell Cole smiled as he watched Phoebe head toward the bathroom thinking that he had the best girlfriend ever. Cole waited until he heard the water running and slipped into the bathroom. Phoebe was in the shower with the radio up as loud as it would go. She didn't even know Cole had come in until she felt his arms around her. Phoebe: OH MY GOD!!!!!! you scared me!!!! "I'm sorry" he says as he leans down and kisses her Phoebe: you always know how to make up for it Cole and Phoebe finish their shower and go downstairs for lunch Phoebe: hey... where is everyone? Cole: well Prue is at work and Piper and Leo are at the club....so we have the house to ourselves for the day Phoebe: really? Cole: yep Phoebe: I love you! Cole: I love you too!!! *At P3* Leo sat at the bar while Piper wiped the counters off Piper: Leo can you hand me those napkins? "Sure" he says as he hands them to her Piper: I don't know how I am ever going to get this place ready by tomorrow night Leo: don't worry it'll be fine Piper: are you sure? Leo: positive (he says as he kisses her) Leo: so do you think Phoebe and Cole are enjoying their day together? Piepr: I hope so after what all has happened Leo: so what do you wanna do? Piepr: I don't know Leo: how about I take you to lunch Piper: sure where at? Leo: i know a greaat little pizza place Piper: where is it? Leo: rome Piper: can you do that?? Leo: well it is against the rules......but so are other things (he kisses her) Piper: lets go *Piper and Leo orb off to Rome* ~At Bucklands~ Prue sat in her office getting her paperwork together. She had a meeting in ten minutes with someone named Jason Dean. There was a knock on the door. Prue: Come in Jason: Ms. Halliwell? Prue: yes.....Mr Dean? Jason: call me Jason (putting out his hand for her to shake) Prue: (shaking his hand) ok and please call me Prue Jason: so Prue what can you tell me about the painting Prue: well it's from the early 1700's and........... **Knock on the door** Prue's assitant Jill sticks her head in the door Jill: Prue your sister is on line one Prue: ok thanks Jill.....excuse me I need to take this Jason: take your time Prue: Hello......oh hey Piper.......No I was just expecting Pheobe..........Rome?.........ok.....bye Prue hangs up the phone and turns to Jason Prue: Sorry about that Jason: that's ok................umm I hope you don't think I was listening but I couldn't help overhear............you have a sister named Phoebe? Prue: yeah.....this is her (turning the picture on her desk around so he can see it) Jason: she's very pretty Prue: do you know her? Jason: no why? Prue: you just look like you have seen her before Jason (laughs) nope *Later that night* Phoebe was getting ready to go to the resturant she had picked out for their anniversary dinner. Cole came in "God you look beautiful" he says eyeing her dress........."I'll be right back" He walks into the bathroom and shimmers out *Back in Phoebe's room* She finishes applying her lipstick and stands up checking her dress in the mirror Phoebe: (to herself) I wonder where Cole went She got up to go see when he walked back in holding a pink corsage to match her dress Phoebe: Cole it's ....it's beautiful Cole: just like the woman wearing it Phoebe smile's and kisses him on the cheek "thank you......but how did you get to the flower shop and back so fast?" Cole: oh I borrowed Piper's car Phoebe: (looking at him suspiciously) ok Cole: well are you ready to go? Phoebe: yeah Cole takes her hand and they start down the stairs. They get about half way down when a demon appears at the bottom of the stairs Phoebe: COLE! The demon throws a fireball at her hitting her in the back. She hits the wall and falls to the floor. Cole throws an energyball killing the demon. He rushes to Phoebe Cole: Oh god Phoebe.............Leo! Leo!! *In Rome* Piper and Leo sat at a table talking and eating Piper: Leo what is it what's wrong? Leo: it's....it's Cole he's calling Piper: what that doesn't make sense you can't hear Cole Leo: I know....something is wrong Piper: lets go Piper and Leo orb away *At the Manor* Piper and Leo orb in to see Cole holding a bleeding Pheobe Piper: Leo!! Leo runs to phoebe and heals her Piper: what happened? Cole: a demon attacked us Leo: (to Pheobe) you ok? Phoebe: yeah I think so Leo: Good....you guys check the book....I'll ask the elders Piper: ok hurry back sweetie *Leo orbs out* Piper starts toward the attic. She turns to Phoebe who is still in Cole's arms Piper: aren't you coming? Phoebe: yeah I'll be there in a minute Piper: ok She starts back up the stairs. Phoebe looks at Cole and starts to cry Cole: Oh honey what is it? "I'm so sorry" she sobs Cole: what.....why? Phoebe: for tonight.....I really wanted it to be special Cole: Oh Phoebe.....look at me.....it was the best night of my life Phoebe: really? Cole: I was with you wasn't I? He kisses her on the forehead and they walk up to the attic hand-in-hand. "So found anything?" Pheobe asks as she stands next to Piper Piper: not yet.........what did he look like? Phoebe: I.......I don't know..........Cole? Cole who had been in deep thought was startled at the sound of his name Cole: hun? Piper: did you see what he looked like? Cole: ohh uhh yeah......he looked........like.......like........me Phoebe: what? Cole: well not ME but Belthazor Piper: well now we have something to look for Phoebe and Piper start looking as Cole slips back into thought Piper: .............you think so? Phoebe: maybe what do you think Cole?............Cole! Cole: hun?...........o sorry Phoebe: what are you thinking about? Cole: nothing Phoebe: ummm ok Piper and Phoebe go back to talking Cole: I'll be back They keep talking not noticing Cole leave. Cole goes downstairs and shimmers out *One Hour Later* Prue walks in and sets her purse down Prue: I'm home! Piper.......Phoebe!......where are you guys? Phoebe: Up here! Prue goes upstairs to the attic Prue: hey....what are you doing up here? Piper: demon hunting Prue: what? Piper: (to Phoebe) you fill her in I'll start on the potion Phoebe: ok Piper leaves and Prue sits next to Pheobe Prue: what happened? Phoebe: well........ *Downstairs* Piper is working on the potion when Leo orbs in behind her Leo: Piper Piper( screams) Leo! Don't do that! "Sorry honey" he says as he kisses her on the cheek Piper: it's ok..........what did 'they' say? Leo: Oh the demon is an upper level demon who kills witches for their powers......his name is.... "Sykes" they say in unison Leo: yeah how did you know? Piper: we found him in the book Leo: oh what did it say? Piper: well...apparently he is Cole's...........brother Leo: what?!..........have you told Phoebe? Piper: not yet Leo: you have to tell her soon Piper: I know I know.......it's just..... Leo: what? Piper: complicated Leo gave Piper a hug "it will be ok...I promise" he whispers in her ear *In that attic* Phoebe and Cole sat on the sofa together while Prue looked through the book Piper and Leo came up with the potions Piper: you guys ready? Phoebe: yep Piper: Prue? Prue: hun? oh yea ready Phoebe seeing the look Prue gave Piper "what is it Prue?" She walks toward Prue and she quickly shuts the book "Nothing" she lied Phoebe: (looks from Piper to Prue) you guys what's going on? Prue: why don't you ask Cole? Piper: Prue I don't think........ she stops short when Phoebe cuts her off Phoebe: ask Cole about what? Prue: about his brother Phoebe: his WHAT? Phoebe: (turning to Cole) is this true? Cole: yes.....but I didn't know it was Jason "Don't you mean Sykes?" Prue snapped Phoebe: wait a minute.....Jason? Cole: yeah the name he goes by is Jason Dean Prue/Phoebe: What?!?!?! Piper: what? do you guys know him? ~no one answers~ Piper: Prue?.......Phoebe?.......hello? Prue: umm yeah he came into my office to buy a painting yesterday Piper: how do you know him Phoebe?.........Phoebe?!? Phoebe: well I met him at the library and he kinda....asked me out Cole: what?!........you did say no right? Phoebe: well..... Cole: Oh my god Phoebe! Phoebe: no it's not like that Cole you have to believe me She goes over to Cole and takes his hand Phoebe: please Cole......... Cole: (jerking his hand away) No Phoebe!.........God how could you after all we've been through to be together Cole turns and shimmers out. Phoebe falls to the floor sobing. Piper runs to her side Piper: Prue! a little help here please! Prue goes and help Phoebe up. Piper and Prue plcae Phoebe in her bed and go downstairs. *Later that night* Piper and Prue sat in the living room with Leo. Phoebe was in her room. Piper: God how could this happen? Prue: I don't know Leo: well he must have been following you guys if he knew where Prue worked and where Phoebe goes to school. Piper: but what does he want? Prue: well if he's anything like his brother I would say he wants us.........dead Prue stopped talking when Phoebe came in. Her neatly applied lipstick was all over her cheek and her mascara had run down her face. You could tell she had been crying. Piper: Oh Pheebe's come here honey Phoebe sat down beside Piper and rested her head on Piper's shoulder Phoebe: how could I let this happen? Piper: Oh honey......it's not your fault Phoebe: yes.. yes it is if I had just told Jason no this wouldn't have happened Prue: Oh Pheebe's it's ok Prue sat down on the other side of Phoebe and put her arm around her. Prue: It'll be ok I promise Phoebe: but what if it's not guys? what if he doesn't come back? Piper: then it's his loss Prue: yeah! Phoebe: thanks guys She slowly let her eyes close as she rested there feeling protected and comforted. Phoebe woke up the next morning in her room. She could hear someone in the bathroom. She finally decides to get up. As she is walking down the hallway she see a man come out of the bathroom assuming it was Leo she kept walking. Cole: Phoebe! Phoebe turned to look at Cole who had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Pheobe: Cole! She ran to him and pulled him into a hug Phoebe: I....I didn't think you'd come back Cole: how could I not? Phoebe: listen what happened with Jason..... Cole: shhhh forget it I over reacted Pheobe: it won't happen again I swear Cole: that's enough I don't want to hear any more about it Phoebe smiled and kissed him on the cheek Cole: ok well I better go get dressed Phoebe: oh yeah I'll see you downstairs Cole: ok Cole turned and walked toward the room he and Phoebe shared. Phoebe went downstairs. Cole had just put his pants on when a woman orbed into the corner of the room. Cole: I was hoping you would come He grabbed he by the waist and kissed her passionately. After a minute she broke the kiss. Woman: you know we can't keep doing this soon Phoebe will....... Cole: screw Phoebe He once again pulled her into a passionate kiss *Downstairs* Piper, Leo, and Prue sat at the table while Phoebe cooked herself breakfast Piper: here let me get that She took the spoon out of Phoebe's hand and began to stir what would be gravy Phoebe: I wonder what's keeping Cole Piper: he's probably just freashening up Phoebe: I think I'll go see what's taking him so long Phoebe started up the stairs to her room. She got there and opened the door to Cole putting on his pants. Phoebe: hey honey what's taking you so long? Cole: ohh....I uhh had to shave Phoebe: oh ok well hurry down breakfast is almost ready Cole: ok I'll be right there Phoebe left and Cole finished dressing. He joined her and everyone else downstairs. Piper and Leo sat reading the paper. Phoebe was sipping her coffee in slience. Prue was making herself breakfast. Piper: good morning Cole Cole: Morning Pipe....so whats for breakfast? Prue: there are pancakes on the counter Cole: ok Cole got himself a pancake and sat down next to Pheobe. Cole: these look good Piper Prue: they are Prue sat down next to Cole and ate her pancakes. The rest of the morning went by in silence. Leo and Piper left for the club and Prue went to work. Phoebe and Cole just watched a movie and hung out all day. Soon Cole left and when he came back he had a worried look on his face. Phoebe: what's wrong honey? Cole: Well there is a rumor in the underworld of a powerful witch who has been kiddnapped Phoebe: who is she? Cole: her name is Paige Matthews Phoebe: I'll see what I can find on her....do you know what her powers are? Cole: well she is half witch half whitelighter her powers are telekentic orbing and orbing Phoebe: ok go see if you can find something on her I'll check the book Cole: ok He shimmered out and Phoebe headed upstairs to the attic ~ In the Underworld ~ Cole shimmered into a dark abandoned cave Cole: Pagie? Paige: did you get her? Cole: it worked perfectly just like you said it would Paige: excellent Cole: so whats the plan now? Paige: well we lure the witch to the under world then kill her along with Belthazor. Cole looked at her and his eyes glowed a dark red Evil Cole: excellent ~At the manor~ Phoebe: Piper! Piper where are you? Phoebe walked to Piper's room and opened the door. She quickly covered her eyes when she saw Piper and Leo in the bed Piper: Phoebe! Phoebe: sorry sorry She walked out of the room and up to the attic. She was looking through the book when Prue walked in Phoebe: hey aren't you supposed to be at work? Prue: it's 7:30 Phoebe: really? She looked at her watch. She hadn't realised how long she had been looking.  
  
Prue: what are you looking for? Phoebe: well Cold said there was a witch named Paige Matthews who had been kidnapped Prue: Paige......that name sounds fimilar.........anyway what have you found? Phoebe: not a lot Prue: well move over let me help Phoebe: ok The girls started to look occasionally finding something little after about an hour they decided to take a break and go downstairs. The went to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. Piper and Leo came in. Prue: Hey guys....did you just get home? Piper: yeah I had to wait for Julie to get to the club before I could leave Prue: Oh Phoebe: hey Leo can you ask the elders aobut something for me? Leo: sure what? Phoebe: well Cole said there was a half whitelighter half witch who was kidnapped by a demon do they know anything about that? Leo: I don't know but I have never heard of a half whitelighter half witch Phoebe: could you please check for me? Leo: sure....I'll be back soon He orbs out Piper: you're really worried about this girl hun Pheebe's? Phoebe: yeah Prue: we'll find her don't worry Phoebe: thanks guys The girls were talking and eating when Cole shimmered into the living room. He walked up the stairs unnoticed to the attic. He got there and tk'ed the book open he began to look through it until he came to the "to find a lost witch spell" then he shimmered back downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Phoebe Piper and Prue sat. Phoebe: hey honey...........did you find anything? Cole: yeah theres a rumor that she is being held in a cave in the underworld Phoebe: well can you take us there? Cole: no I don't know how to find her Phoebe: well what are we going to do? Cole: well maybe there is a spell to find her or something have you checked the book?  
  
Phoebe: yeah I have been through it over and over Cole: well why don't we go check it again Phoebe: ok Phoebe and Cole go upstairs to check the book while Prue and Piper stay downstairs. Prue: something's up with him Piper: what do you mean? Prue: I don't know he just seems different Piper: well Prue your not exactly his biggest fan now are you? Prue: ha ha look I may not like him but I can still tell when he is acting strange ~In the attic~ Phoebe walked up to the book and noticed it was open to a different page then it was before Phoebe: hun look at this Cole: what is it? Phoebe: a spell to find a lost witch...........but it wasn't here before Cole: maybe you just didn't see it Phoebe: maybe.........oh well I'll go get Prue and Piper and tell them we found a spell Cole: why? Phoebe: so we can do the spell Cole: we don't need them just do the spell and we will take care of it Phoebe: but what if we get down there and something goes wrong Cole: then I'll bring us back Phoebe: ok She went to get the candles while Cole stood watching her. She said the spell and white lights appeared around them and they disappeared. ~Downstairs~ Prue and Piper sat at the table talking when suddenly there were surounded by white lights and disappeared. Leo orbed into the kitchen and started looking for the girls. When he couldn't find them he tried to sense them and couldn't he started to get worried and hurried upstairs to the attic. He found the book open to the spell and knew that they must be in the underworld. He orbed out. ~In the underworld~ Phoebe Cole Piper and Prue appeared in white lights in a dark cave. Prue: whoa! Phoebe: Prue? Piper? you guys are here too? Piper: yeah but the question is how did we get here? Prue: yeah I mean we were just sitting at the table and then we were here Phoebe: maybe the spell I cast affected the whole house? Piper: it must have Cole: uhh guys we kinda need to find Paige Phoebe: oh right The girls and Cole head off looking for Paige. They come to a cave where she is chained to the floor. Phoebe: there she is! They go to Paige and unchain her. Paige: what whats going on? Phoebe: hi......we're here to help Prue: yeah you were kidnapped by a demon and we came to set you free Paige: thank you Cole walked to Pagie's side. He looked at them and his eyes began to glow an evil red. Cole: yes thank you Suddenly a magical cage type thing surrounded the girls. Making them unable to escape. Prue tried to break it but couldn't. Phoebe: Cole what's going on? Cole: I'm not Cole..........I'm the source He suddenly tranformed into the source. Source: Paige be a dear and bring me Belthazor Paige: yes my lord Paige blinked out. She came back with Cole who was knocked out. Phoebe: Cole! Source: this is going to be fun Phoebe: what are you going to do to him? Source: well......first I'm going to torture him by making him watch as his beloved witch dies and then kill him Phoebe: no! Source: yes ~Leo orbed in~ Piper: Leo! Leo: guys she's not in trouble Prue: yeah Leo we figured that out Leo: there's more she's not just any witch...........she's your sister Piper/Prue/Phoebe: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? Leo: yes she just got her powers and joined the evil side but you still have 12 hours to get her to change before she's evil forever. The source raised his hand and a another cage fromed around Leo. Piper: Leo! Leo: don't worry He tried to orb out but the cage blocked his in. He bounced around the cage (in orbs) and landed on the floor with a thud. Leo: ow! Piper: are you ok? Leo: yeah Prue: what do we do? Leo: I don't know Source: this is even better Cole began to stir. Source: ahh Belthazor you're awake Cole: Phoebe Phoebe: I'm here Cole Cole stood up looking at the cages that surrounded the girls and Leo Cole: what's going on Source: well I am going to kill the Charmed ones and their whitelighter along with you Cole: I doubt it Source: oh really Cole threw out his hands throwing high voltage energy balls at each one of the cages. Freeing the girls and Leo. The source grabbed Cole and threw him against the wall Phoebe: Cole! Cole jumped up throwing an energy ball at the source. Leo grabbed Paige Piper and Prue and orbed them home. Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered away Source: this is not the end!!!!!! Everyone was at home in the attic they had Paige in the crystal cage thingy. Paige: let me go or I'll kill you all Prue: not if we have anything to say about it Piper: did you find it Phoebe? Phoebe who was looking through the book shook her head Phoebe: there's nothing about turning a witch good Leo: that's because it can't be done with a spell she has to choose to be good on her own Piper: great how are we gonna get her to do that? Leo: I don't know Phoebe: I have an idea Phoebe ran to the book and started flipping the pages she stopped Piper: Phoebe what is it? Phoebe: well she's our sister right? Prue: yeah and? Phoebe: well if there's one person who can turn her good its mom Phoebe started to read the spellrds , hear my cry,  
  
Hear these words, Hear my cry spirits form the other side come to me, I summon thee cross now the great divide  
  
In a swirl of bright lights Patty and Grams appeared Grams: what's going on? Phoebe: mom we need your help Patty: what is it dear? Piper: well it's.........Paige Patty: Paige?? you know about her Prue: yes.......she got her powers and chose evil but we still have 8 hours until the window closes Patty: you can't make her be good Phoebe: no but we're hoping you can Patty nodded and went to Paige Patty: oh my beautiful little girl......I loved you so much Paige: then why did you give me up? Patty: I had to they was no other choice.........but I do love you Paige: I will never love you ~3 hours later~ Everyone had went downstairs except Patty who was still talking to Paige. Phoebe Piper and Prue sat in the living room eith Grams Leo and Cole. Phoebe: I don;t understand how mom could have another daughter we never knew about Grams: well when she and Sam had Paige........ Leo: wait a minute........Sam? Prue: what? who's Sam? Leo: he was Patty's whitelighter Piper: what? Grams: he's right Cole: well I see the apple doesn't fall far from the forbidden tree Piper and Leo glared at Cole before turning back to Grams Phoebe: that's why they had to give her up Piper: well that would explain her powers They all looked up when they saw Patty and Paige walking down the stairs. Phoebe Prue and Piper stood up. Not knowing what to expect. Patty: it's ok girls Paige is good The grandfather clock started to chime signaling that it was midnight Patty: forever Paige: hi guys Prue Piper and Phoebe all gave their new baby sister a hug. Phoebe: wow I'm not the youngest anymore! Everyone laughed and talked. Grams: girls I'm afraid we must go now Patty: good bye my girls Phoebe/Piper/Prue/Paige: bye we love you Patty: (looking to Grams) all my girls finally together Grams/Patty: Blessed Be They both disappeared in a swirl of white lights.  
  
The End 


End file.
